Do You Dare?
by danapedia09
Summary: Arizona and Callie met at Joes but Arizona couldn't get past Callie being a newborn. Will a Girl's Night and a little tequila be able to change her mind?
1. Chapter 1

Characters belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes. No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Callie and Arizona met, they did kiss in the bathroom at Joe's but that's where it stopped. Arizona never changed her mind on Callie being a newborn.

* * *

><p>Callie was exhausted. She hadn't even been asleep for 2 hours before her pager yanked her back to Seattle Grace. 4 hours later and she had already lost 3 patients in the ER.<p>

"Torres." Mark called out from behind her at the nurse's station. She turned around to face him as he jogged up in front of her.

"What Mark?"

"Geez Cal. Who kept you up all night?"

Callie rolled her eyes at him and turned back around to the chart in front of her. "Is there something you legitimately need Mark?"

"Can't I just come over and say 'hello' to my best friend?"

"Most people can, yes. You, no. So what is it?" She was quickly losing patience as he continued to dodge her question. "Is this about girl's night tonight?"

"I'm just curious what this girl's night is going to entail. Normally you all go to Joe's or you play baseball. I'm surprised you all decided to go to Meredith's."

"Seriously Mark. We decided to mix it up. Everyone gets off at different times but almost all of us are off tomorrow. This way no one has to try to drive home or call cabs. We can all get as drunk as humanly possible and sleep it off there."

Mark smiled at her. She could see the wheels turning inside his perverted mind. "Blondie coming?"

And there it was…his motive. "Yes Mark. Arizona will be there. She is a girl."

"Think she'll get drunk and push you up against another sink?"

"Mark. Stop. Seriously. If you like little Sloan at all, then you're going to stop this conversation, or I will break it. Lexie's got nothing on these hands."

Mark gulped hard and took a step away from her. "I was just being a concerned friend Cal. No need to get so damn hostile."

"You were not trying to be a good friend. You were trying to be my perverted man whore friend, not my concerned friend. I swear, one more question about my sex life and I'm going to Lexie. I'll say this once. Arizona was a fluke. She's with Julie and I'm getting my stuff together. I've got a lot of exploring to do. She's right."

"She's not right. I've seen her look at you; I don't think she's so sure of those words either."

"What?" Callie's demeanor instantly changed as she looked hopefully at Mark.

"She watches you Callie. When you're working, when you're charting. She always asks about you. That doesn't seem very friendly if you ask me."

"Mark you have horrible perception of feelings. I'm a rockstar. It's kind of impossible to not watch me working." She smiled cockily, trying to downplay her disappointment.

"Whatever Cal. When she throws you against another sink I'll have the last laugh."

Neither of them heard the approach of the wheelies from behind them. "What are we talking about?"

Both Mark and Callie whipped around to see the blonde behind them flashing her dimples. Callie couldn't help but linger at her bright blue eyes. Mark chuckled to himself as he watched the two women lock eyes. "We were just discussing Cal's sex life…or lack…" before he could finish his sentence Callie elbowed him in the stomach.

Arizona missed the elbow to the gut as she tore her eyes from Callie. "Mark! Are you ok?" Callie couldn't help but smile at Arizona's compassion.

"He's fine. Muscle spasm, right Mark?"

"Right. Muscle spasm." Mark straightened his back and smiled at the blonde.

"I guess Calliope's sex life could cause muscle spasms." Arizona shot Mark a wink as his face instantly brightened at her statement.

"Wha-what? I'm n-not. I mean I-I am." Callie couldn't begin to form whole sentences. She didn't want Arizona to think she was a slut or anything.

Arizona patted her on the shoulder, trying to ease her nerves. "Calliope, it's ok. This is what you're supposed to do. Experiment, have loads of sex, love all the women you can. It's awesome." Arizona flashed Callie a smile as she ran her hand down her back. She let her hand linger on the small patch of skin above Callie's scrub pants. Callie's face flushed as soon as she felt Arizona's hand run down her back. When she felt fingertips on her skin, she felt like she was on fire. She couldn't breathe. All she could process was the smug smirk on Marks face. Before Callie could do anything she felt the loss of contact and saw Arizona pushing off her foot and skating down the hall.

"Friends my ass. Feeling ok there Cal."

"Suck it Mark." Callie laid down the chart and walked back toward the ER.

* * *

><p>"Tequila Time!" Christina shouted as she entered the resident's lounge.<p>

"I'm so excited. I can't even remember the last time I had a night just the girls." Lexie stopped to pull her scrub top over her head. "Well except for that time we all drank tequila."

"You better be ready Little Grey. Sloan isn't going to be there to protect you. Tomorrow you're going to wish you were dead." Christina smiled as Lexie's eyes grew wide.

"Calm down Lex. She's kidding. Well kind of kidding. Just don't try to go shot for shot with her. You probably will actually die."

Before Lexie could respond Bailey's head appeared inside the door. "You sorry excuses for surgeons ready?"

"Ready for what?" Meredith silently hoped they were not getting drug into staying at the hospital. She really needed a drink.

"Unless I'm mistaken I was invited to drink tequila. Grey I hope you're not losing it already since we are going to your home." Bailey quickly turned and headed out the door.

"Bailey's coming? Christina when did Bailey become part of tequila and dancing?"

"She was standing with Callie yesterday and Callie asked me about what she needed to bring. Bailey's a girl, it'll be fun. Just go with it." With that Christina walked out of the lounge.

"This is going to be such a long night." Meredith muttered under her breathe as she started out the door.

"Wait, I'm coming!" Lexie sprinted out behind her still pulling on her shirt.

* * *

><p>'Okay, I can do this. I'm with Julie, she's experimenting. She's doing what I told her.' Arizona straightened her blouse and checked her watch. She had 5 minutes before she was supposed to meet the girls downstairs to follow them to Meredith's. She picked up her purse and headed for the door. Looking down into her purse for her cell phone she didn't see the door flying toward her until it was too late.<p>

"Owww!" She yelled out as she was slammed back onto the floor. "What the hell? Did I miss the fire?" Arizona's back hurt, she was going to be late, and the person was still on top of her.

"It was an accident, god." Callie began to pull back until she locked eyes with the blonde. "Arizona! Oh my god, I'm sorry! Are you okay?" Callie began looking at Arizona's arms and head. Arizona's eyes softened and she grabbed Callie by the wrist.

Callie instantly froze. "Calliope, I'm ok, just shocked."

"I could've- I did- Ariz-" Callie stuttered out until she felt the slim pale digit pressed against her soft lips.

"Breathe. I promise I'm fine. No broken bones. No concussion. Slight trouble breathing."

"You can't breathe? Oh my god, Arizona."

"Calliope. You're on top of me!" Callie instantly felt like an idiot.

"Oh! I'm sorry." Callie shifted back on her knees and stood. She stuck her hand out to help Arizona up. Arizona took her hand, Callie pulled a little too hard as Arizona jumped up too fast. Arizona's body projected forward into Callie, pushing her back into the door.

"Oops." Was all Arizona could muster as she felt Callie's chest pound against hers. Her eyes drifted down to the brunettes as her tongue snaked out to wet her plump red lips. Arizona leaned forward as Callie ran her hand against the exposed skin above Arizona's hipbone. Her fingers slipped under the raised shirt. Arizona was waiting for Callie to take the last little bit to kiss her. Trying to focus on something other than the skin of her side feeling like electricity was dancing on her skin.

"Ari…" Just as Callie moved to press her lips to the blonde's she heard it "Roller Girl!"

They sprang apart as Arizona smoothed down her top. Just as she managed to cover her abdomen she locked eyes with an oblivious Christina. "If you're following us then you need to come on. Cal you remember how to get there right?"

"Uh yea, yea I do Christina. I've got to shower then I'll be there." Callie began moving toward her locker, trying not to look at Arizona.

"See you soon Cal. Come on." Christina held the door open as Arizona grabbed her purse off the floor and followed her with one last glance toward Callie.

As soon as she heard the door close she sat down on the bench, running her hand through her dark locks. "God this is going to be a long night."


	2. Chapter 2

Characters belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes. No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Callie and Arizona met, they did kiss in the bathroom at Joe's but that's where it stopped. Arizona never changed her mind on Callie being a newborn.

* * *

><p>Arizona knew that Christina was talking to her but she couldn't stop thinking about how close she was to feeling those lips against hers again. She could still feel her fingertips on her skin, taste her breathe on her lips. 'Stop! You can't do this. Julie, think about Julie.' Arizona tried to let her thoughts wander from the latina but it was proving difficult.<p>

"Dr. Robbins. Robbins. Hey Roller Girl!" Christina yelled at the attending, ripping her from her thoughts.

"So-sorry Yang, what?"

"You're ringing." Christina looked down toward her purse as Arizona began digging through the bag.

"Hello?" Arizona felt her whole body tense at the voice on the line."I'm getting ready to leave the hospital…no I told you that tonight is girls night…Uh, Yang, Grey, Grey, Bailey, Torres, and me…yes she's going to be there…I don't know Julie…I'm going to the car to follow Yang, I'll call you tomorrow. Bye." Arizona shook her head as she pushed her phone back into her bag.

"You look like you need a shot Roller Girl."

"Don't call me that Yang." Arizona warned her as she rubbed her temples.

"We're not on the clock, everyone gets a nickname. Sorry this is yours unless you find something else to do that will give me another name for you." Christina knew she was pushing her luck but she was too focused on the impending shots to care. "Plus I heard part of your talk, kind of hard to miss that, and between your words and your face, you need shots."

"Thanks Yang." Arizona smiled at her as she clicked the button to unlock her car.

"Don't do that. I don't do girl. I'm just saying what I heard. Now let's go. I'm with you since I volunteered to come find you. Meredith and Lexie already left." Christina closed the car door before Arizona had time to respond.

The ride to Meredith's was silent other than Arizona's humming with the radio. "Nice house." Arizona said as she stepped out of her car.

"Perks of having a dead legend mommy." Christina shrugged as she headed inside.

"Dr. Robbins!" She turned to see where her name was being called from.

"Are you as nervous about this as I am?" She was hopeful Bailey was going to share her nerves about the alcohol tolerance of the residents.

"These girls think they're somethin' with their tequila and dancin' on tables. They haven't seen anything. They may call me the Nazi but I can drink like a fish." And with that Arizona began following Miranda inside.

When she stepped inside the door she saw Little Grey dancing in the living room, a bottle of wine swinging in her hand. Meredith was at the dining room table cutting up limes as Christina came from the kitchen with a bottle of tequila in each hand.

"Did you get the shot glasses and the salt?" Meredith never looked up from limes in front of her.

"Two hands. Two bottles."

"Come on Yang I'll help you." Miranda offered as she laid her coat down on the rack behind the door. Arizona began to pull off her jacket and laid it beside the others. Slowly looking around she decided she'd jump on the couch in the corner of the living room. 'I only have to worry about Lexie here. I'll be safe from shots for a few minutes.' Arizona slipped into the living room while Lexie's back was turned.

"Oh my god!" Lexie squealed as she caught sight of the back of the blondes head, rearing back the bottle of wine ready to strike.

"Grey, it's me, Arizona." She said from behind her lifted hands, shielding her face.

"Dr. Robbins! I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was you. Alcohol tends to just stop my brain. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine Lexie. Really though, you just tried to murder me with a wine bottle, call me Arizona." She flashed her dimples at the frazzled brunette and reached for the wine to take a drink.

"Let's go ladies!" Christina bellowed out as she finished pouring the shots on the table. Everyone surrounded the table. "Roller girl?"

'Damn it.' Arizona was really hoping she'd get a little more wine down before she had to jump on the tequila train. She lifted up from the couch and drug into the dining room. "What about Dr. Torres? We can't really start girl's night without her. I mean she's a girl and its night and this is girl's night so she has to be here when we take the first shot." Arizona continued to ramble out, trying to stall a bit.

"You know not breathing for that long could cause brain damage, right?" Arizona's words froze in her throat as she turned to see two chocolate brown eyes staring at her. Arizona still couldn't breathe, the woman in front of her was absolutely stunning. Her dark brown locks cascaded over her shoulders, her full red lips, her deep purple top plunged down to expose two perfect breasts. Callie turned to put her jacket down, it fell to the floor and she bent over to get it, Arizona almost fell over. The black pumps, her toned caramel legs, and that ass.

"Dr. Robbins, are you okay?"

"Huh…" was the only coherent word that left her mouth.

"Cal you better stand back up before you give roller girl a stroke." Arizona whipped her head around to Yang who simply slammed back a shot.

"Christina! You ruined it." Lexie whined as Christina bit down on the lemon.

"Little Grey, while you were babysitting that bottle of wine in there with Roller Girl, the grownups were actually drinking."

"You and Bailey, really?"

"Don't act so surprised Meredith, you girls haven't seen anything yet." Bailey smiled at Christina as she filled the empty shot back up. "Come on Torres, Robbins. Let's get this started." Callie approached the table. Arizona looked mortified. Callie put her hand on the small of her back.

"Hey. They're just teasing. They know that you're not interested, don't sweat it."

"Thank you Calliope. You look awesome." Arizona offered a weak smile.

"Awesome? I think you need to get your eyes checked Dr. Robbins" Callie leaned in right below her ear "because I am wearing fuck me pumps and I've got cleavage for days. I'm really fucking hot." Callie winked at her and grabbed her shot off the table.

Arizona tried to swallow the lump in her throat, she decided instead to burn it down. She reached for her shot glass, instead opting for the whole bottle. "Dr. Robbins!" Lexie shouted out but it was too late, Arizona was taking gulps from the bottle, sitting it down and biting into three lime slices, she scrunched up her face and began to jump in place.

"That was awful!" Arizona spat out, shaking her head. The women surrounding her all burst out into laughter, at first she felt confused then joined in the laughter. After a few more shots, they all began to loosen up. They took their supplies and headed into the living room.

"So what took you so long Cal?" 'I needed a cold shower' she thought to herself. Downing another shot she stood up and walked over to her purse, she pulled out a half empty bottle of whiskey. "You're holding out on us?"Christina screeched as she reached out for the bottle. Callie jerked it back from her grasp.

"I figured you all would start without me and I was already late so I stopped and took a few shots outside before I came in, I was feeling a little tense." Callie let her eyes drift over to the blonde across the coffee table. Arizona was running her finger around the top of her shot glass, staring down into her lap.

"Let's tell stories!" Lexie shouted out.

"Little Grey we already know your stories."

"Arizona doesn't know them."

"Here roller girl, I'll give you everyone's breakdown."

"How about we all give her our own breakdown? God only knows what you'll wind up saying." Bailey offered. "I'll start, at work I'm the Nazi, at home I'm mommy. Married to the only man I've ever been with. Senior resident, soon to be Attending."

Arizona nodded and looked to Lexie "Resident, Meredith's sister, my mom died, my dad's a drunk, and I think I'm in love with Mark Sloan, manwhore extraordinaire."

"Mark?" Everyone turned their attention to the two sisters. "Lexie…"

"Meredith, please. I know, ok? Just please, not now, please don't say anything. As my sister just please?"

Lexie didn't need an answer, she trusted her sister, as she gulped down another shot.

"I guess it's my turn. Resident, I love Derek Shepherd, Christina's my person, Alzheimer legend mommy who died, I died, and now here I am."

"These stories aren't very fun." Arizona offered, trying to process everything they were saying to her.

"Nothing's ever fun around here roller girl. I'm a resident, I don't do feelings, I almost married Preston Burke, now there's Owen and I don't know about that, Meredith's my person, and I'm a cardio whore."

"Wow…Preston?"

"No comments roller girl, just listen."

"I guess now it's my turn. You know a little bit…" Callie paused and smiled as she remembered her behavior at Joe's, telling Arizona about her life experience before meeting her future girlfriend. "Peace corps, soon to be attending, rockstar with a scalpel, divorcee, and newfound lady lover." Callie wanted to tell her, tell her that she would prove her wrong, but she knew that it'd do no good. Arizona was loyal and she wouldn't just jump into her arms with Julie in the picture.

"Ok, Peds attending, named after a battleship and not the state, marine brat, annoyingly perky, and a gold star lesbian."

"See Little Grey, that wasn't very entertaining." Yang pushed a shot toward her.

"I don't think I can, I see two of you."

Christina smiled at her. "When you see three then you can quit."

"On that note, I'm calling my cab and going home."

"Bailey, you can't go home. That's why we did this here." Meredith reminded her.

"Grey I've gone shot for shot with Yang over there and I barely feel a buzz, I'm going home to sleep and see my beautiful little boy before I go to work because unlike you fools I do have to work tomorrow."

"Don't you have to wait for the cab." Callie called out as Miranda headed for the door. "I told him to be here by 1, I knew I was going home." Bailey explained as she pulled her coat on and headed out the door.

"Christina go grab some beer." Meredith told her as she began clearing off the table.

"Why Mer?" Christina questioned as she stood up.

"Because Lexie's right, we need to do something to liven this thing up."

"So what's your plan Grey?" Arizona asked her apprehensively.

"Never have I ever…" Meredith said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Characters belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes. No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Callie and Arizona met, they did kiss in the bathroom at Joe's but that's where it stopped. Arizona never changed her mind on Callie being a newborn.

* * *

><p>"I've never played…" Lexie slurred shyly to the group.<p>

"Little Grey, you break penises but you've never played 'never have I ever'?" Callie asked without thinking about what she had just revealed.

Lexie began sputtering, no complete words could come out of her mouth. Callie looked over at the young woman who was obviously drowning for an explanation to tell the women. "Ah fuck it, I broke Mark's penis. I broke it."

Meredith nearly choked on her own tongue. Christina froze in the doorway. "That was you?" Arizona burst out laughing and the other women followed suit.

"I can't believe you told Calliope." Arizona leaned over, resting her hand on Callie's thigh as she did. Callie could feel her breathe against her ear, she drew in a slow deep breath and turned her head into Arizona's.

"Sometimes my tongue just slips, I can't seem to stop it when there's something it wants to do." Callie leaned back winking at Arizona when she felt her nails dig slightly into her thigh. Before Arizona could open her mouth she heard an unwelcome sound coming from beside the door. She released a deep sigh, taking one more second to feel the brunette's skin against her fingertips before standing up to go pick out her cell phone.

Without looking she opened the phone and held it to her ear "Dr. Robbins speaking. Oh, hi babe." Callie dropped her head, she knew who had called the blonde. The woman who was keeping her from feeling Arizona's lips again. God she wanted to feel those lips. Arizona's voice drifted back into range "No Julie. Julie I told you I was having girl's night. No Julie I'm not doing anything I shouldn't be. Yes I'm drinking. God, if you can't trust me then we really shouldn't be in this relationship." At this point Arizona was pacing back and forth, Callie was intently focused on the conversation she was having trying to not obviously eavesdrop. "No Julie, you're going to listen to me. I've been nothing but honest with you yet every time I mention her name you question me. I don't deserve to be questioned. We're friends, I've told you that." Callie felt her spirits drop, turning her attention back to the shot in front of her. "Julie! Stop! I am well aware that she's gorgeous. I'm not doing this, we are done. Done." With that Arizona slammed her phone shut and chucked it toward her bag. Running her hands through her hair as she rounded the corner back to the women.

"Everything ok Dr. Robbins?" Lexie asked apprehensively.

"Yea, actually they're a lot better now." Arizona said quietly, shooting a soft smile toward Callie.

Silence fell over them before Christina began popping the tops off the beers and passing them around. "Never have I ever danced it out." Christina, Meredith, and Lexie all took a long draw from their beers. "Cal, Roller Girl, time to dance it out." Christina walked over to the CD player and hit the first button. Music began blaring through the room as all the women stood. Callie and Arizona stood off to the side as the other three began jumping around frantically. Lexie stumbled slightly into Arizona and smile. "Come on Dr. Robbins." Lexie pulled Arizona over beside her and began jumping around pulling Arizona with her movements. Arizona cautiously began bouncing around with the women. Callie watched the scene in front of her and grinned widely.

"Calliope let's dance." Arizona grabbed her hand and pulled her over. Meredith bounced into Lexie whose back collided with Arizona. She pressed flush to Callie. Instinctively she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she felt her dark brown eyes trail down to her mouth. She felt Callie's hand press to her ribcage. 'Just kiss her. Just do it.' "Calliope I…" Arizona dug her fingers into Callie's lower back as she leaned in. Just as their lips were about to touch…the music stopped. Callie leaned away from Arizona, pulling herself from her grasp.

"Dancing it out definitely what I needed." Callie smiled at them all heading back to her place on the floor. The others followed behind her and sat down. Callie poured herself a shot and downed it, chasing it quickly with her beer.

"Never have I ever broke a penis." Meredith said laughing as her younger sister took another drink from her beer.

"Meredith that was a little mean." Arizona felt bad for the younger Grey. She already looked like she was about to fall over. She didn't need the purposeful punishment.

"Never have I ever slept with one man while being in love with another." Lexie watched as Meredith and Christina both took drinks from their beers.

"Okay now that was payback. And we so need to reword these things or the lesbians are never going to get drunk." Callie and Arizona both rolled their eyes as Christina pointed out their lack of participation.

"Never have I ever had sex with a man." Arizona watched them all pick up their beers, cringing slightly as she watched Callie bring hers to her lips.

"Never have I ever accused someone of something without knowing their story first." Callie was shooting straight at Arizona, completely unconcerned with anyone else taking a drink. Arizona met her gaze, never looking away as the beer met her lips.

"I like this game." Lexie slurred, leaning back against the couch.

"Lex, it's definitely way past time for you to lay down." Meredith stood, reaching her hand to her sister, pulling her up from the couch. Meredith and Lexie disappeared around the corner and it was Christina who broke the silence.

"Roller girl, you got room on your service this week?"

"Not if you keep calling me that I don't." Arizona shot back as she poured herself another shot.

"Come on, it's just in good fun."

"Yang, I am a horrible drinker, I currently have no clue how I'm not way passed Lexie right now, I am slightly irritated, I'm single, I'm hot, and I am a totally awesome surgeon. You want on my service, so you can fake liking kids for surgeries, then I am going to need you to not call me roller girl ever again. EVER!" Arizona tipped back her shot and slammed her glass down on the table. "Got me?"

Christina's mouth was practically frozen open. Callie tried not to choke on her beer, completely shocked at the blonde's outburst. "Did I miss something?" Meredith asked meeting Christina's face. "I can't even remember the last time I saw her make that face. I don't think I've ever seen her make that face."

"Rol- Arizona was just clearing some things up." Christina muttered with a smile.

"Shall we get back to this game ladies?" Meredith asked to break the newfound tension.

"I think we should play something else."

"What do you think we should play Cal?"

"Truth or dare." Callie smiled slyly.

"I don't like truth or dare Calliope."

"Come on Arizona, never have I ever isn't much different. Now we just get to add the dares. Come on." Callie pouted at her, knowing from the look that flashed on her face that she had already won.

"I get to go first. Mer, pick your poison?" Christina asked quickly.

"Truth."

"Are you seriously prepared to be married?"

"That's your question. I guess. I mean I don't want marriage but Derek does and I love Derek. I want him to be happy. So yea, I guess. Ok, Arizona, truth or dare?"

"Truth."'

"Why haven't you ever been with a man?

"Simple answer, I never had any interest in men whatsoever. I don't know why not, all my friends did. I just never had the desire, I just wanted Cindy Crawford. So hot…Calliope?"

"Cindy Crawford, interesting. Dare."

"Dare?"

"Yea, Arizona dare. Do your worst." Callie grinned, hoping calling Arizona out a little would push her in the right direction.

"I dare you to give Yang here a lap dance."

"Hell no!" the response flew from Callie and Christina at the same time.

"You said do my worst and Yang, you want on my service. Do it or there's got to be some sort punishment."

"Fine, whatever, but you'll pay for this Arizona." Callie leaned into the blonde as she began to stand up. "You're going to be paying for this one until you beg for mercy." Callie snaked her tongue out against the shell of her ear as she stood and turned away from Arizona.

Flipping through the music on the CD player, she stopped at a song that she was satisfied with and pushed Christina down into the chair in the middle of the room. Christina couldn't look more uncomfortable if she tried. 'She wants to see a show, I'll give her a show' Callie thought to herself as she sauntered over toward Christina. She locked eyes with the ice blue eyes across the room. Slowly swaying her hips to the music, she moved rolled her hips, waiting for the music to pick up. When the beat began to beat inside her ears she slowly ran her hands up her sides. Stopping just below her breasts, bending slightly rocking her ass back toward Christina's lap. Christina rolled her eyes as she leaned over to grab her beer from Meredith's outstretched hand. It was becoming increasingly obvious that Callie was trying to give Arizona a show. "whatever." Christina muttered under her breathe as she began looking at her cell phone.

Arizona couldn't pull her eyes away from Callie as she continued to run her hands up and down her body. She ran her fingers down her thighs, lifting the hem of her dress up to reveal more of skin to the blonde. She dipped forward flashing her cleavage to Arizona she pressed her palms to the undersides of her breasts. Watching as Arizona bit her lip. She dropped her ass into Christina's lap, grinding slowly into her spreading her legs just enough to tease Arizona with her black lace panties. Arizona sat up onto her knees. She was beginning to regret her dare. Callie heard the music begin to die down. Deciding to go in for the kill she ran her hands down her stomach, tracing her thighs before running her hand inside her leg, pressing her palm to her center. She watched as Arizona's eyes darkened. 'Rockstar' Callie thought to herself as she stood up from Christina.

"Well Cal as great as your skills are, it didn't do anything for me. Sorry."

"It's alright Christina, you're not really the one I was aiming for anyway." Callie finished quietly as she sat back down in the floor. "My turn. Christina?"

"Truth. I'm so not in the mood for another lap dance incident."

"Do you blame me for you not having a cardio god anymore?"

"What?"

"Sometimes I feel like you blame me for you not having Erica. Do you?"

"Cal, that was not your fault at all. I miss a cardio god, yes. But I don't blame you for Erica not being there to teach me anymore. Plus she hated me, if it hadn't been for you she wouldn't have taught me what she did."

"Thanks Christina."

"Whatever. All this girl is making me nauseous, I'm going to bed."

"Me too. Just pick a room guys. Anywhere you land is fine." Meredith said as she followed Christina out of the living room.

"Twenty bucks says they do it." Christina says as she opens the bedroom door.

"You're so on."

* * *

><p>"So…"<p>

"So…" Callie wasn't really sure what do say.

"Want to keep playing?"

"Just me and you? Doesn't that seem a little pointless Arizona."

"Not at all, I'm not ready to sleep and I want to finish my beer before I go anywhere so that's my idea."

"Fine I'll bite, let's play."

"Truth or dare, Calliope."

"How about we stick to dares, make things interesting?"

"That sounds awesome." Arizona took a moment to pause.

"So what's my dare Arizona?"

"I dare you to kiss me."


	4. Chapter 4

Characters belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes. No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Callie and Arizona met, they did kiss in the bathroom at Joe's but that's where it stopped. Arizona never changed her mind on Callie being a newborn.

A/U: Thank you guys so much for all the reviews. Sorry I've been delayed on this chapter, my best friend got married and it's been a ridiculous weekend. Should be getting back on track now. Sorry about the length of this one, this is all I had time for and I felt like it was in a good stopping point. Thanks again for reading :)

* * *

><p>"Wh-what?" Callie stuttered as she tried to process what Arizona had just said to her. Rather than speaking Arizona stood and sitting her bottle down on the coffee table as she walked over to Callie. She pressed her left knee down between Callie's thighs as she threw her other leg over Callie's so that she was straddling the stumbling brunette.<p>

"I dare you to kiss me Calliope." Arizona whispered against her cheek. Stopping to breathe her in. She drew back, her mouth so close that she could feel her breathe against her lips.

"What about Julie? What about what you said?" Callie's mind was going so fast she could feel her heartbeat in her head. She felt Arizona's fingers under her chin, lifting her eyes to meet the ice blue eyes gazing down at her.

"I DARE you to kiss me, Calliope." Arizona never moved her gaze off the brown eyes in front of her. She felt Callie's left hand move to her hip. Before she even had another second to test the woman below her, she felt a strong hand wrap in her blonde locks and pull her in. There was no hesitation from either of them. The second Callie's tongue grazed her lips she granted her access, their tongues dueling. Arizona pressed her knee down against her center. She could feel Callie's heat against her thigh. Callie moaned against her mouth, Arizona continued rocking her hips. Reveling in the friction she was creating between her own legs.

Needing air, Callie tore her mouth from Arizona's trying to breathe. She immediately felt the blonde run her tongue across her collar bone, tightening her grip on her hair, urging her on. She felt Arizona's slender fingers running along the hem of her dress. Callie knew where this was going but she didn't have any desire to stop it. She reached behind the blonde gripping her ass in her palms. Arizona bucked forward against her, Callie used the momentum to flip the blonde onto her back. Taking position above her, Callie quickly worked her hand under the blonde's shirt. She bit down on her lip as she saw the faint outline of her stomach muscles tense, letting her fingers linger on the pale flesh before moving her hand up to palm the underside of her breast. Arizona moaned, dropping her head back into the cushion. Callie ripped her shirt over her head, stopping to admire Arizona's body. All she could manage was a groan was she lowered her mouth to her chest, running her tongue along the dip of her cleavage. Callie undid the clasp of her bra, taking the erect nipple in her mouth, gently grazing her teeth over the sensitive bud, squeezing the other with her hand. She felt Arizona buck her hips up against her, smiling against her chest as she moved to the other nipple, teasing her with her tongue.

Suddenly she felt Arizona clawing her dress up her thighs, she pulled it over her ass wanting to feel her skin against her. Arizona dug her nails into Callie's back causing her to moan out. "I want to feel you. I need to feel you."

"Ar-are you sure?" Callie leaned back, studying Arizona's features. Her heavy breathing, her eyes glazed over with desire.

"I dare you." Arizona whispered, offering her best dimpled smile.

That was the only encouragement she needed, Callie crashed her mouth against Arizona's. Pouring every bit of pent up desire she had against their dueling tongues. She worked to undo the button of her jeans. As soon as she felt the denim give she moved to slip her hand inside. Arizona grabbed her wrist to stop her. Callie looked up to see her staring at her. "Calliope I-"

"Have you guys seen my…oh my god!" Lexie stumbled back against the door frame trying to pry her eyes off of the scene in front of her.

"Ooohmph….What the hell Arizona?" Callie yelled out as she was shoved into the floor as Arizona leapt behind the couch.

"I'm sorry I'd prefer that one of my residents doesn't see me practically naked Calliope!"

Callie stood up, scanning the room for Arizona's shirt and bra. Only being able to locate her top, she tossed it over the back of the couch. After a moment, Arizona stood, arms crossed trying to hide her arousal. "Lexie, what do you want?"

"I'm so, so sorry. I'm just looking for my phone. I want to call Mark, cause I love Mark and I miss him." Callie quickly scanned the room, seeing the phone on the corner of the table.

"Call Mark, go back to sleep." Callie said as she tossed the phone at Lexie. A very drunken Grey missed the flying object, scrambling down to pick it up.

"I'm really, really sorry again. Really. I'll keep my mouth shut."

"Bed." And with Callie's less than pleasant last word, Lexie stumbled back down the hall.

Callie sat down on the couch opposite of Arizona, who was pacing back and forth scanning the room for her bra. Callie couldn't help but smile at how cute she was all flustered. "Arizona…" She stopped her pacing and ran her hands through her hair, looking up at Callie. "take a breath, you're going to walk yourself to death over there."

"That's not how I thought that was going to happen." Arizona muttered, never taking her eyes off the floor.

"You've thought about it? I thought…" before Callie could finish her sentence Arizona had began walking toward her, taking a seat in front of her on the coffee table. "It's all I've thought about. I can't stop." Arizona had taken her hand and was gently running her thumb over the inside of Callie's palm.

"I think it's my turn to make a dare Arizona."

"And just what would you like me to do?" Arizona grinned slyly as she leaned in to capture Callie's lips. This time was less rushed, taking her time to explore Callie's lips, feel her tongue dance against hers. She couldn't help her hands from lacing behind her neck pulling her deeper into the kiss. Callie pressed her palms firmly against Arizona's thighs, leaning back to rest their foreheads together.

"I dare you to go on a date with me." She felt the muscles under her fingers tense, her spirits immediately fell.

"I don't know, I'd love to but you're still figuring your stuff out and I just got done with Julie." Arizona began to ramble on as Callie pulled back, standing up, fixing her dress as she started toward the door. "Callie, where are you going?"

"Had it not been for Lexie, we would've slept together and it would've meant nothing to you. You would've told yourself it was part of my stupid experimenting. Well you know what Dr. Robbins…" Arizona cringed as the woman before her addressed her by her last name. "…I have lived. I have loved and you, to be so damn smart, are a fool. Goodnight Dr. Robbins." With that Callie slammed the front door. A tear escaping her eye as she climbed into her car, she sat there for what felt like hours waiting for Arizona to come out.

Suddenly Arizona heard what sounded like a stampede behind her. As she turned she saw a very rough looking Meredith and Christina standing in the doorway. Christina wielding a bat and Meredith holding her curling iron. "What the hell was that sound?"

"It sounded like somebody shot the side of the house." Christina looked around the room and watched as Arizona stared down at her hands. "Rol-Arizona, what's wrong? Where the hell is Torres?"

"I think I made a mistake." Arizona whispered as she tore between the two women and dashed for the bathroom.

"You owe me 20 bucks." Meredith smiled.

"Dumb luck, double or nothing?" Christina pressed her luck.

"What's the harm in taking more of your money? You're on."


	5. Chapter 5

Characters belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes. No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Callie and Arizona met, they did kiss in the bathroom at Joe's but that's where it stopped. Arizona never changed her mind on Callie being a newborn.

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. I really appreciate it.

* * *

><p>Arizona POV<p>

She stood with her hands resting on the sink, staring at herself in the mirror. "God, what am I doing?" Shaking her head and turning to exit. She jogged down the hall, zipping through the living room.

"Where's the fire, Roller Girl?" Arizona whipped around to see Christina and Meredith planted on the couch. "Sorry, slipped." Christina tried to offer her a stiff smile.

"You'll pay for that Yang. Where are my keys?"

"Do you really think leaving right now is smart?" Meredith asked as she popped a chip in her mouth.

Arizona stopped her frantic search and looked over at them. Dropping her head as she walked over to the opposite couch. "I have to...I'm going to..." She hesitates, not knowing how to tell them what happened.

"Geez, just spit it out already. We know you fucked up with Torres, again."

"What do you mean again? How did I mess up again? We're friends."

"You gonna take this or should I?" Christina asked Meredith as she popped off the top of her beer.

"I've got this. I'm nicer than you." She paused to sit her beer on the coffee table. "You guys stopped being friends before you ever met. You've been dancing around each other for weeks. Since your kiss..."

Christina quickly interrupted "That I've had to hear about everyday for weeks." Meredith smacked her on the leg, shooting her an angry look.

"As I was saying...After you kissed her, Callie was on Cloud 9. You were a tiny spark in her dark place and knowing what I know about dark places, you automatically had something put on you that you didn't ask for. The spark, it gave her a boost that she needed. Then you stomped that spark out almost immediately. Now she's been trying, trying to do what it is that she's 'supposed' to do and she's bored. She's bored because she doesn't need to go out there and live it up. Callie has lived, more than most of us have. You dismissed her, you judged her. You didn't give her a chance before you stomped her out. So she's tried to be friends with you because you're honestly a little hard to not be friends with."

"No freaking kidding." Christina scoffed, tipping back her beer.

"Then from what I'm gathering by your panic and Callie's disappearance something happened here that wasn't very friendly."

"It wasn't. I didn't mean for it to happen but she's so amazing. I want her to go and experiment and do all that stuff. Get the full experience but I can't stop thinking about her. Julie is amazing, was amazing. Minus the crazy jealousy. She's appropriate for me. She's out, she's been out. She's only been with women for more than 10 years now. She's nice and smart and all I can think about is how I want to kiss Calliope again. I'm elbow deep in a kids abdomen last week when I see her in the gallery and all I can think is how I want to kiss her. But I couldn't because I'm not a cheater and she's still new at this and then tonight I broke up with Julie because she was being jealous and I wasn't being fair to her so I ended it and then I drank too much and I dared her to kiss me. I dared her to kiss me and if Lexie hadn't have woken up then I wouldn't have stopped. I didn't want to stop but then my stupid brain decided it was going to have me shove my foot in my mouth and she just left. Now she's mad at me and I think I blew it but I don't know that I can be with her and I don't know what to do." She stopped taking a deep breath, putting her face in her hands.

Christina leaned over to Meredith whispering "Did she even take a breath?"

"I don't think so." Leaning forward she placed her hand on Arizona's shoulder. "Arizona." The blonde lifted her head, trying to divert her gaze. "Look, I've always been bad at this, the whole feelings thing. So I'm probably not the best person to offer you relationship advice, but I know Callie, so I can give you advice on her. She's smart and caring and it's obvious that she likes you. She use to be the kind of person that you never would've had a thought of doubting. But things have changed her, people have changed her. You want her to go and give more pieces of herself but she's done that. She's done that for a long time and maybe she's done giving pieces. So maybe you should stop looking at how many women that she's slept with and start looking at who she is."

"Mer, that was great."

"I know right, I'm growing as a person."

"Eww." Christina grimaced as she reached for the chips. "So now you've gotta make a choice there Roller Girl."

"Yang." Arizona started warningly. "You're right. I guess I do."

* * *

><p>Callie POV<p>

"I'm an idiot." Callie said to herself as she slid her key into the ignition. Taking one more look at the door, silently praying Arizona would come walking out, she put the car in drive and pulled out. She didn't even turn on the radio as she drove quickly through the streets. "I'm just going to go home, take a shower, sleep, go to work, and be a rockstar. Pretend like this whole thing never happened. Yea, that'll show her. Just act like it never happened, she doesn't matter. I can have anyone I want. I don't need her. I don't need Arizona Robbins!" She said slightly louder to herself, accidentally pressing down harder on the accelerator. Before she even realized how fast she was going, she saw the flashing lights behind her. "Fuck!"

Callie brought the car to a hault, praying that he wouldn't smell the whiskey on her breath. "I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed!"

She sat nervously, tapping her hand on the steering wheel. "Ma'am do you realize what the speed limit is?" Callie looked up at the officer. He was an older man, grey haired and more heavily built.

"35 sir." Callie tried not to look him in the eye.

"Where are you going in such a hurry this time of night?"

"I was just trying to get home."

"Home this late on a Saturday? Have you been drinking ma'am?"

That was the moment Callie decided to lie. "No sir, I was at my friend's house. She'd had a really bad break up and needed some girl talk. I was going to stay there but my pager went off so I've gotta get home to grab my scrubs and get to the hospital."

"The hospital?"

"Ye-yea, the hospital. I'm a surgeon at Seattle Grace Hospital."

"Can I see your ID?" Callie began to rummage through her purse, handing her hospital ID out the window. "Alright Dr. Torres, go, but slow down. I'd hate to see you make it to the hospital on a stretcher yourself."

"Thank you officer." Callie took her ID back and started her car back up. Driving away from the police car. 'God, thank you I learned how to lie.' She drove cautiously the rest of the way to her apartment. Watching for the cop car to see if she needed to run over to the hospital. After a few minutes of nothing, she resigned herself to the shower.

Stripping down, stepping under the cold stream. Deciding a cold shower would be the only thing that would give her any sort of peace to sleep. She heard her phone ringing in the other room. 'The hospital would page.' Finishing her shower, she stepped out, wrapping a towel around her cool skin. While brushing her teeth, she heard a text message come in. 'Who the hell is texting me at 5 am?' Walking into the other room she picked up her cell phone from the counter.

She tensed when she saw the name on the screen "Arizona" Opening the text. 'Are you awake?'

Contemplating on whether or not to answer. 'I'm still mad at her.' Shutting her phone and walking back to the bathroom, she put on her pajamas and went to lay down. She picked up her phone. 'I am.'

'Can we talk? Maybe not now but tomorrow. I know you're off tomorrow and I'm off tomorrow. I'd like to talk. If you want.'

'What do we have to talk about Arizona?'

'Calliope, please?'

Callie closed her eyes, laying her phone down on the bed. 'Fine. We can talk but not about what happened tonight. It was a mistake, we were drunk and got carried away. I'm not talking about something that didn't happen.'

'Uh, ok. Dinner, pick you up at 6?'

'Sure. 6 is fine. See you then. Goodnight.'

'Goodnight Calliope.' Reading the last text, she laid her phone on the nightstand and laid back down into the bed. Quickly picking her phone back up, she dialed. "Please be on call."

"He-hello. Cal, what's wrong?"

"Oh thank God. Mark, are you at the hospital?"

"Yea I'm trying to take a nap, what's wrong?"

"Can I come talk to you?"

"Of course Cal, 4th floor on-call room. I'll see you when you get here."

"Thanks Mark." Callie closed her phone and jumped out of the bed. Changing her clothes, jogging out the door.

* * *

><p>Arizona POV<p>

"Well that was a good step." Meredith offered from her place on the couch.

"She doesn't want to talk about what happened. She said it was a mistake. I told her that after it happened but I don't mean it."

"Just give her a chance to think. You weren't exactly nice after what happened. Let her process, she likes you. You're all I've heard about for weeks. 'Oh Arizona's such an amazing surgeon, Oh have you seen her dimples, Oh Arizona...blah, blah, blah.'"

"Nice Christina, way to speak girl." Meredith said sarcastically, rolling her eyes at her best friend.

"I really misjudged her, didn't I?"

"Oh yea Roller Girl. You fucked up."

"I'm going to go lay down. Thank you both. Well more you Meredith but thank you both for trying. I appreciate it." Arizona got up from the couch and slowly trotted up the stairs. Finding the first empty room with a bed, she flopped down on it. Her brain was running a million miles a minute.

'I like her. God, kissing her was better than the first time. What if she's straight?' Every question and moment of doubt she could have, flew through her head before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Callie POV<p>

"There you are."

"I'm a little tired but I can always go a round or two." Callie smacked him on the arm as she sat down on the chair beside the bed.

"Suck it Mark. You love Lexie." Callie dropped her head back against the wall. "I almost slept with Arizona."

"Cal, that's great!"

"No Mark. Not great, so not great!"

"I'm a little confused here. You've gone on about this woman constantly. I'm pretty sure you've ruined every date you've been on lately because you can't stop talking about Arizona. So how is this not great?"

"Because she said it was a mistake. Your girlfriend walked in and we stopped. Remind me to thank her by the way. Had it not been for her I would've slept with Arizona and then she would've told me it was a drunk mistake in the morning. It's not great. She got drunk and she dared me to kiss her. I tried to not kiss her. But then she climbed on my lap and I could smell her skin, I could feel her heartbeat, I just couldn't stop. Then we kissed and it was amazing. I could feel her everywhere. She was under me and God, she was so beautiful."

"Geez Cal, I may be in love but I'm still a man. If this story goes any further we will be going a round or two." Callie smacked him again, never deterring the smirk on his face.

"What am I going to do Mark? I'm mad at her but when she asked me to dinner tomorrow I got so excited. I've been wanting to go to dinner with her since we met and now she wants to go but not because she likes me but because she wants to try to patch up our sham of a friendship because she made a mistake. Kissing me was a mistake." Callie dropped her head into her hands. "I'm an idiot. Pining over a woman that only sees me as her friend."

Mark leaned off the edge of the bed, taking Callie's hand off her face. "I've been with a lot of women Cal. Lately more than I'm proud of. But in my experience women don't tend to dare you to kiss them, even if they are drunk, unless they want you to kiss them. Go to dinner. Look hot. Show her what she's missing out on. Show her what a rock star you are and how lucky she'd be to have you."

"You're right. I am a rock star. She'd be lucky to have me."

"See. There's the Callie I know and love. Now go home. Get some sleep and tomorrow knock Blondie on her ass." Mark offered her a smile as she squeezed his hand and started to leave the room.

"Thanks Mark!" And with that she was gone.

"Women." Mark sighed, chuckling to himself as he laid back in the bed.

* * *

><p>Arizona POV<p>

Arizona woke with a start, hearing the yelling coming from downstairs. She jumped off the bed, sprinting down the steps. Reaching the kitchen she found Meredith holding a fire extinguisher as a very quilty looking Christina stood behind her. "What the fuck were you thinking?"

"Who knew you had to take the pop tarts out of the package before you microwaved them?"

"Do you even eat anything other than hospital food? Aluminum plus microwave equals fire Christina!"

"Geez Little Grey, keep your shirt on, it's under control. I didn't think about it, my need for food overwhelmed my genius."

"I don't think geniuses have ever put pop tarts in the damn microwave."

"Whatever, they're stupid anyway." Christina, unwilling to admit that she was still half drunk took off to the shower.

"H-hi Dr. Robbins." Lexie offered shyly from her place behind the island.

"Arizona, Lexie. Please, call me Arizona. You saw my boobs, I'm pretty sure we're on a first name basis here."

"Little Grey saw your tits?" Christina said turning back into the kitchen. Immediately regretting her words, Arizona tried to change the subject as quickly as she could.

"Feeling better this morning Lexie?"

"Oh no, no, no, no, no. You are not getting off that easily. You told us that you kissed. Ha, I won!" Christina said triumphantly.

"Excuse me? You won?"

"Yea, Grey owes me $20."

"She has yet to say that they slept together."

"You two made a bet that we'd sleep together?"

"Yea we did. Don't act shocked. It's what we do. Now, spill. Did you do the McNasty?" Christina asked, sitting down on the stool.

"No. We didn't. Lexie walked in before that happened."

"Little Grey! You cost me 20 bucks!"

"You're seriously mad at me? You made a bet that they'd do it. You deserve to lose."

Standing up from her place at the counter, "Well last time I made that bet you won me quite a bit of money."

"You lost me." Lexie stated, confused.

"I got almost a grand off you and Mark. I so knew you wouldn't keep it in your pants. Almost the whole hospital was in on that one." Christina smirked as she walked out of the kitchen.

"On that note, I'm going home. I've got to get ready to take Calliope out."

"You're taking out Dr. Torres?"

"Yea, she agreed to let me take her to dinner. You missed that with the whole passed out drunk thing."

"Good luck."

"Thank you Lexie. Thank you Meredith. Thank you for everything."

"No problem Arizona. Go get her."


	6. Chapter 6

Characters belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes. No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Callie and Arizona met, they did kiss in the bathroom at Joe's but that's where it stopped. Arizona never changed her mind on Callie being a newborn.

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. I really appreciate it.

A/N: So sorry about the huge delay on this, especially funkyshaz57, I had a family emergency and wound up in Georgia without my laptop. But I've got the next chapter after this one ready and the next almost finished. So sorry, thank you for the support.

* * *

><p>Arizona POV<p>

"Teddy I need you!" Arizona yelled from behind her bedroom door. She yanked furiously at the skinny jeans stuck below her ass.

"What do you…woah! Why the hell are you naked and yelling for me?" Teddy whipped back around facing the door.

"We've got the same girly parts and I can't get these jeans on so I need your help." Teddy slowly turned around examining the clothes strewn across the room.

"I wouldn't wear those. I'm not gay or anything but if some woman had just nearly screwed me, told me I was a mistake, then tried to kiss my ass I'd want her to look smokin' hot for our ass kissing date." Teddy plopped down on the bed and began digging through the clothes.

"These jeans are hot, what are you talking about?"

"Yes, they are going to make your ass look phenomenal. But logically, just based on my knowledge if it's this hard to get them on, it'll be just as hard to get them off and if this goes well don't you kind of want her to be able to get your pants off?"

Arizona quickly peeled the pants down her toned legs. "I hadn't even thought about that. Dress. I need a dress. Oh god, I don't have any really hot dresses. Teddy, she's going to show up looking all dark and sexy and I'm just going to be…" Teddy gripped the rambling blonde by the shoulders, pressing her hand over her lips.

"Breathe. Your mouth was starting to smoke. We'll go shop. It's 3 now, you've got plenty of time until your date."

Teddy slowly moved her hand off of Arizona's mouth, fully anticipating a new flow of words from the blonde.

"Thank you." Offering a small dimpled smile she reached to grab another pair of jeans and her purse.

* * *

><p>Callie POV<p>

"I've got this. I'm a rock star." Callie repeated to herself as she pulled off her 7th dress. "Christina!" she shouted as she entered the living room.

"You're naked." Christina said as she looked over at her boyfriend on the end of the couch. "Owen don't look at her like that! Cal put some damn clothes on."

"I need help guys. I'm so mad and I want her to see what she's turning down. So I need to know which dress I should wear." Callie pouted as she held up a 2 dresses in each hand.

"The red." Christina and Owen both said looking at each other. Christina quickly smacked Owen on the shoulder, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Thanks!" Callie called as she ran back into her bedroom.

* * *

><p>Arizona POV<p>

"Arizona, we're cutting it really close here. If you don't get your ass out here now you're going to be late to pick her up. You really don't need to give her any other reasons to be pissed at you at this point." Teddy yelled toward the door as she paced around the kitchen. "Arizona, you've got 15 minutes to…" At that moment the blonde came out of the bedroom pulling at the bottom of her dress.

"I feel stupid Teddy." Arizona frowned as she fidgeted with the necklace resting against her chest.

"You look hot. Callie is going to be blown away." Teddy twirled her best friend around taking in her appearance. The deep purple dress hugged tight to Arizona's curves, the neckline was conservatively high to balance out the back of the dress that didn't exist, the V of the dress dipped all the way down her lower back, leaving very little to the imagination, and if that wasn't enough the hem fell about 3 inches short of her ass.

"I feel like a prostitute Teddy." Arizona whined trying to yank the dress down her thighs. Teddy grabbed her hands and fixed the dress back.

"You don't look like a prostitute, you look stunning. Just calm down, go sweep her off her feet. You're going to be late." With a light smack on the ass, Teddy pushed the blonde towards the door of the apartment throwing her purse at her. "Have fun, I'll lock up!"

* * *

><p>Arizona POV<p>

Arizona sped the whole way to Callie's apartment. Pulling in the parking garage with 2 minutes to spare, she checked her make-up, and headed up. She stopped just shy of the door. "Don't mess this up. Don't mess this up." Arizona muttered under her breath as she tried to muster the courage to knock on the door.

"Blondie, are you sure you're not even a little straight?" Arizona whipped around and saw Mark standing behind her, wrapped in a towel.

"You scared the shit out of me Mark!" She smacked him on the arm and turned back toward Callie's door.

"You didn't answer me, cause if you're thinking this thing with Torres isn't doing it for you, I would love to see what's going on under that little number you've got on there." Mark finished with a wink, pulling at the tie on his towel.

"Mark I swear to…" Arizona and Mark both froze at the new voice filling their ears, looking over to see Callie standing in the doorway.

"Calliope…you look amazing." Arizona smiled shyly at the brunette standing before her. Her red dress hugging her body tightly, the slit drawn from the floor to her hip. For a brief moment Arizona contemplated if she was wearing underwear with that dress as her attention was drawn to the gorgeous breasts threatening to spill out from the red material.

"Thank you Arizona. Now Mark, leave her alone. You know she's gay, quit giving her a hard time." Callie pulled the door closed behind her, staring at Mark.

"Cal, I was playing, lighten up. I know you're the only one she wants in her pants." Mark grinned widely at the two as he watched them both turn red.

"Suck it Mark. Are you ready Arizona?" Callie sat her hand on the small of Arizona's back, feeling tense at the touch.

"Ye-yeah. Let's go." Arizona tossed a wave to Mark as they headed down the hall.

"Torres if you don't hit that tonight I just might!" Mark yelled behind them, smiling to himself at the Spanish scolding he was sure to get in the morning.

* * *

><p>The ride to the restaurant was tense to say the least. Neither one said a word. Callie kept playing with her phone and Arizona was trying to focus on the road and not making an ass out of herself again.<p>

"So…Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise Calliope." Arizona flashed her best dimpled smile and focused back on the road. Pulling into an abandoned parking lot she looked over at Callie, putting the car in park.

"Arizona, are you going to kill me or something? Because people know I'm with you tonight so they'd come find you if you killed me." Callie suddenly felt extremely nervous. Arizona reached across and laid her hand on her thigh.

"I'm not going to kill you. Do you trust me?"

"No I don't." Callie couldn't lie to her, she wouldn't lie to her.

"O-okay. I understand why you don't. Um…I dare you to put on this blindfold."

"Arizona…"Callie turned away from Arizona's grip on her thigh, focusing her gaze on the blindfold in her left hand.

"Humor me Calliope, please?"

Callie couldn't turn her down, no matter how mad she was, she just couldn't. "Fine." She grumbled as she took the blindfold from her hand and tied it behind her head. "There. Happy now?"

"Very happy, thank you." Callie heard the engine start back up and felt the car moving. What felt like hours seemed to pass as she had no sense of time.

"Arizona, where are we going? We've been driving a really long time." Callie began to reach to untie the blindfold.

"We've been driving 15 minutes, now leave that and hold on we're almost here." Arizona pushed Callie's hands back into her lap and turned the car into the parking lot. Stopping the car, she got out and walked around. "Ok, Calliope I need you to step out and take my hand. I promise you won't get hurt."

"Too late." Callie muttered under her breathe but the blonde heard her, squeezing her hand tightly. Callie followed her lead, she heard them get inside an elevator. '15 dings, where the hell are we?' she thought as she felt Arizona begin pulling her forward.

"We're almost there, just a few more steps." Callie followed her lead and suddenly felt Arizona stop in front of her. Placing her hands on Callie's shoulders. "We're here now." Arizona whispered against Callie's ear as she rounded Callie's body to untie the blind fold.

"Oh my god…Arizona!" Callie squealed as her vision returned and she took in the sight before her.

* * *

><p>Sorry, I couldn't resist the cliffhanger here.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Characters belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes. No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Callie and Arizona met, they did kiss in the bathroom at Joe's but that's where it stopped. Arizona never changed her mind on Callie being a newborn.

A/N: Thank you guys so much for all the reviews. After the last chapter I went back and did some serious editing to this chapter before posting it.

* * *

><p>"Arizona, how did you do this?" Callie asked looking back at the blonde.<p>

"Well, I remembered you telling me that you'd never been here and how much you love jazz so I figured I'd try to combine the two." Arizona nervously wrenched her hands as she watched Callie take in the room.

Arizona had to pull a lot of strings to pull this one off. She had paid to shut down Seattle's best restaurant. Which caused a lot more issues than she thought until she called the owner and found out she had performed his grand daughter's surgery a few months back. Needless to say he was more than happy to help her out. The jazz band wasn't very hard. She had to consult Mark, which was more difficult than actually getting the band was.

_"Oh there you are. Haven't you checked your pager?" Arizona skidded to a halt, shifting her wheels back into her shoes._

_"I'm not answering your pages." Mark said, looking down at the chart in his hands._

_"What? Why?"_

_"She's my best friend. She likes you, well liked you. You hurt her feelings. She deserves the world Dr. Robbins and quite frankly I don't think you can give her anything close." Mark stared a hole into Arizona, watching as she tried to process his words._

_"Mark, look I called it wrong. I know that and I'm still worried that she's not done trying to figure out who she is and what she wants. But I can't stop thinking about her, she's all I think about and I want to show her that. So I need your help. I can go to Yang..."_

_Mark quickly cut her off "Not Yang. Don't ask Christina. She'll make this worse. If you're serious here then I'll help you but so help me if you even think about making her cry again I'll...well you're a girl so I won't hit you but I will steal those stupid roller shoes."_

_"Hey! They're not stupid! I need to know Calliope's favorite jazz band here in Seattle."_

_"Ok, why?" Mark asked, lifting his eyebrows in confusion._

_"I'm shutting down the best restaurant in Seattle and I remember her saying she loves jazz but she got paged before she could tell me who they were."_

_"Wow Robbins, pulling out all the stops." Mark smiled as he sat the chart down on the nurse's station._

_"She deserves the world, right? Maybe I can try to give her something close." Arizona looked down at her shoes, not making eye contact with Mark._

_"Sorry I was so harsh. I just have to protect her. She's my person. I don't trust you but I will text Callie and ask her about the band. I'll text you and let you know." Mark nudged her arm. "If it doesn't work out with Torres, I'm sure you could show me a thing or two." He winked at her trying to lighten her mood._

_Arizona punched him in the arm. "Not a chance, Sloan. Thank you." Flashing him her best dimpled smile as she kicked off to roll down the hall._

Callie gently nudged herself against Arizona. "How did you do all this? The best restaurant in town and we're the only two people here, my favorite jazz band and they're 25 feet away from me."

"The owner's grand daughter was my patient a couple of months ago. The band I had to consult with Sloan."

"That's why he asked me that. He tried to say he wanted to surprise Lexie but I knew better than that. His idea of a surprise is his dick with a bow on it." Callie chuckled at herself as Arizona wrinkled her face in disgust.

"Would you like to pick a table Calliope?" Arizona pointed out to the open room as she place her hand on the small of Callie's back. Callie walked out into the middle of the room, looking over her shoulder to Arizona asking silently if the table was ok. Arizona nodded and stepped to pull out Callie's chair. Arizona walked around and took her seat across the table. The waiter quickly walked over to the table, holding a bottle of red and white wine. "Calliope?"

"Red, please." Callie began scanning the room again, not paying attention to the waiter.

"Just leave the bottle. Thanks." Reaching across the table she place her hand atop the Latina's. "Calliope, what's wrong? You hate it don't you? It's too much. I'm an idiot. I didn't even think I just wanted to do something super romantic and try to show you that I like you and that I didn't mean what I said and ask you for another chance but you hate this. I am so sorry, I'll get you home just let me get the..." Arizona turned her head to began signaling for the waiter, she felt Callie tug on her hand. As she turned her head around to face Callie she was met by the Latina stretched across the table, her lips gently pressed against Arizona's. Leaning forward into Callie, Arizona squeezed her hand. Before she had a chance to progress the kiss, she felt Callie pull back. Smiling as she sat back down into her chair.

"I was just thinking. I wasn't hating this. This is amazing Arizona. No one has ever done anything like this for me. You're such an amazing friend. Thank you." Callie watched as Arizona's face fell. '_I have to at least make her sweat a little.' _Callie pulled her hand away from Arizona and picked up her menu.

They sat in silence as they looked over the menu. The waiter returned to the table taking their orders.

"Can we go over there while we wait?" Callie pointed towards the tables by the band.

"Sure." Arizona stood and helped pull out Callie's chair.

They sat and listened to the band, Callie ordered herself a drink and they sat comfortably listening to the jazz fill the room. Arizona leaned forward, placing her hand on Callie's exposed thigh, whispering in her ear "Are you as hungry as I am right now?" Arizona smiled to herself as Callie choked on the drink she was trying to swallow.

"Excuse me?" Callie asked turning toward Arizona. Their faces so close Callie could feel Arizona's breath against her lips. Feeling Arizona's fingers begin to trace circles on her thigh, Callie felt her face flush. Just as she was about to close the gap between them Arizona spoke.

"Our food's ready. The waiter just walked to the table." Gesturing over her shoulder, Arizona stood, flashing her dimples as she reached for Callie's hand, leading them to the table. Returning to their seats, they both began to eat their meal. They shared stories of surgeries and their friends. Laughing and listening to the band.

They finished eating and the waiter carried over the desserts that Arizona had asked for when she'd made all the other arrangements. Arizona turned on the fondu in front of her and reached to refill Callie's wine glass. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to get me drunk doctor."

"Drunk? No. Uninhibited? Maybe." Arizona winked at her as she dipped a strawberry into the chocolate, reaching it forward offering it to Callie. Callie scooted her chair towards Arizona and opened her mouth. Wrapping her lips around the fruit, catching Arizona's fingers in between her lips. An audible gasp left the blondes lips as she retracted her hand.

"That's amazing." They continued this game, pushing each other with their unique ways of eating. Up until some of the chocolate fell from the fruit onto Callie's exposed cleavage. Without even thinking Arizona leaned forward to lick it off. Halting her movement, she looked up at Callie. _'Might as well have a little fun with this.' _Callie thought to herself, wrapping her fingers through the blonde locks and pulling her toward the chocolate. That was all Arizona needed, snaking her tongue out and up the crease of her cleavage. Slowly running her tongue through the chocolate, she felt Callie's hand tremble in her hair. She continued despite the chocolate being gone. Placing her hands onto Callie's thighs, she ran her tongue between Callie's breasts. Tracing her hands up her sides, taking in the short breaths meeting her ears. "Da-dance." Arizona pulled away, reluctant to look Callie in the eyes.

Taking a sip of her wine. "What was that Calliope?"

"Let's dance." Callie stuck out her hand as she stood from the table. Arizona took her outstretched hand as she sat down her wine glass. Stepping onto the dance floor they fell into a rhythm, spinning each other and swaying to the beat. As the next song met their ears Callie turned herself around in Arizona's grasp and pressed her back to Arizona's front. Pulling Arizona's hands down onto her hips as she moved to the music. Callie reached her hands behind her, tracing her fingers up the exposed skin of Arizona's back. Feeling Arizona shudder against her, she ran her hands down over Arizona's ass to her thighs. Arizona began running her hands up Callie's sides until she met the swell of her breasts. Feeling emboldened, she cupped them in her hands. Before even having a moment to enjoy the new feeling, she felt Callie spin in her arms. Fully expecting a scolding from the Latina, instead she was met by her lips pressing firmly against her own. Arizona ran her tongue against Callie's bottom lip, Callie immediately opened her mouth allowing Arizona access. Dueling against each other, Callie pushed her back into a chair. Arizona gasped as Callie straddled her.

"Can we go?" Callie whispered against Arizona's neck.

"Huh?" Arizona was still trying to get her bearings about her with the Latina straddling her waist.

"Can we leave? Ya know, go home?" Callie leaned back, waiting for the blonde's response.

Arizona eased Callie back until she was standing, jumping from the chair. She took Callie's hand and walked back to the table. Digging into her purse she tossed her credit card onto the table and pulled Callie toward the door. "Aren't you going to wait for that?" Callie asked trying to stop Arizona's treck to the elevator.

"We're the only two here with a band of witnesses. I'll be back for it tomorrow, there's somewhere I'd rather be." Arizona captured Callie's lips as she reached out for the button on the elevator.

The elevator doors opened and they fell inside, Callie pushed Arizona back onto the wall of the elevator. Lifting her onto the hand rail wrapped around the elevator. It was a battle all the way down to the bottom floor. Gently extracting herself from Arizona's grip, they exited the elevator. "Stop, stop, wait!" Arizona stopped dead in her tracks, turning to face the Latina.

"I can't sleep with you." Callie blurted out.

"Uhm, okay?" Arizona had a look of pure confusion plasted across her face.

"Can we just talk?"

"Of course Calliope, come on." Arizona took her hand and walked her to the car. Once entering the car, Arizona started the engine and pulled out. "So..."

"I like you. You know I like you and you hurt my feelings. I know we had been drinking and you had just broke up with Julie but you dared me. _You _dared me. Not the other way around. You knew how I felt then you basically smacked me in the face and I told myself we weren't going to talk about this, that I wasn't going to show you how I felt, that I was going to come to dinner tonight, be your friend and show you what you'd be missing by not being with me. Then I get with you and I can't stop thinking about kissing you and you pulled out all the stops. Hands down the most romantic thing that has ever happened to me and you don't even like me like that. You're trying to be friends with me because you don't trust that I'm done experimenting and..." Callie felt the car suddenly screech to a halt.

"Calliope Torres. I DO like you. I am terrified of you because you're all new and 'love is love' but I can't stop. I can't stop wanting to kiss you and I am so incredibly sorry that I hurt your feelings. I tried to be your friend to give you time but I see now that I called it wrong. I called it wrong from the start. So maybe if you want, we could start brand new? Or not, be friends, it's really up to you because this is really my fault so I'd get it if you didn't want to do this with me. But i think you're amazing, miraculous even and I would really like a shot to do this." Arizona stopped her ramble and stared at her hands.

"Arizona." Callie waited but Arizona wouldn't make contact with her. "Dr. Robbins!" Arizona lifter her head, finally looking at Callie. "I dare you to kiss me." Arizona flashed her her dimples as she leaned in to kiss her. Smiling into the kiss as she felt Callie's hands wrap through her hair. Breaking apart to get some much needed air. "Arizona?" Her forehead resting against the blondes. "I seem to be having trouble breathing, know any good doctors to examine me?"

"I think I know the perfect one." Arizona smiled as she captured Callie's lips.


	8. Chapter 8

Characters belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes. No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Callie and Arizona met, they did kiss in the bathroom at Joe's but that's where it stopped. Arizona never changed her mind on Callie being a newborn.

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. I really appreciate it.

A/N: Short update, I know and I've been in and out on this story but I've been gone with work and I leave back out in a few hours but the next update is almost done. Thanks for sticking with it :)

* * *

><p>"Calliope are you sure?" Arizona huffed out as her back met the door of Callie's apartment. Finding it increasingly hard to catch her breathe as Callie's hands roamed across her abdomen.<p>

"Stop talking. Just stop talking." Callie said with her lips pressed to the blonde's neck. Searching frantically for the door knob, trying to get it to turn. Finally the door popped open and they stumbled back into the apartment. Pushing the door closed using the brunettes body. Arizona took her moment of opportunity to run her hands up her thighs, dragging her nails up the taut, tan skin. Callie shuddered against her as Arizona pushed her dress up around her hips.

"Get it off now." Arizona demanded as she continued to lift the dress up.

"Dare me?" Callie whispered with a smile as she lifted her arms to allow the blonde to remove her dress. Arizona backed away from her as she dropped the dress to the floor.

"You are so beautiful." Arizona just stared at the brunette in front of her. Her long dark locks falling down over her shoulders, her black strapless bra pressing up her cleavage, stopping to take in her curves before her gaze traveled down her long, toned legs. Running her hand up her side, dragging her fingernails against the soft skin. She heard Callie take in a sharp breathe. "I have been thinking about seeing you like this for so long." Arizona marveled at her body as she leaned in to kiss her.

"Too many clothes." Callie murmered against her lips as she tugged at the zipper on Arizona's side. Finally getting it down Arizona wiggled against her, freeing herself of the dress as it fell to the floor around her feet. She stepped away from Callie and began walking through the apartment, stopping a few feet away to bend down and release the straps of her heels. Callie gasped as she took in the sight before her. Arizona's ass hugged in a pair of baby blue boy shorts. The blonde turned to see the brunette gaping at her.

"It's not nice to stare Calliope." Arizona flashed her dimples as she began to stand up. She felt a hand on her lower back and an arm wrap around her waist.

"Then you probably shouldn't bend over in front of a woman who's as turned on as I am right now." Callie let her hand roam up Arizona's abs as she cupped her breast in her hand. Squeezing the tight nipple in her fingers, iliciting a moan from Arizona. Callie chuckled against her neck as she released the blonde and went to sit on the couch and remove her shoes.

"Leave them." Arizona told her as she approached her on the couch. Stepping between her spread thighs.

"Seriously?" Callie looked up at her uncertainly.

"Seriously." Arizona smiled as she bent down to take Callie's bottom lip between her teeth. Callie reached around her back, digging her nails into the porcelein flesh as Arizona pressed down against her. Callie pulled their bodies around until she was flat on her back with the blonde pressed firmly on top of her. Arizona wound her fingers through her brown locks pulling her forward, reaching her other hand behind Callie to undo her bra. Feeling the clasps free themselves, she lowered her back down and pulled the offensive garment off. Smiling as she took in the ample breasts heaving beneathe her. Arizona ran her tongue over her collar bone feeling Callie's breathing increasing as she got closer to her breasts. As her tongue met one sensitive bud, pulling it into her mouth her free hand began teasing the other.

"Arizonaaa" Callie hissed as she tried to grind her center against the blonde.

"Patience Calliope." Smiling as she bit down on the nipple pressed inside her mouth. Suddenly she felt Callie's legs wrap around her waist, the heels on her shoes digging into the backs of her thighs.

"Screw patience. I want you..I want you to fuck me. Now."

"Bossy." Arizona's playful comment turned into a groan of pain and pleasure as Callie once again dug the heels into her flesh.

"I dare you to make me scream your name." Callie whispered as she ran her tongue around the shell of the blondes ear. That was all the encouragement she needed. Arizona quickly sat back on her knees, freeing herself of her bra before dragging Callie's panties down her thighs. Placing her hand behind her knee, she ran her tongue up the spike of Callie's shoe. Dropping open mouth kisses up her calf before swirling her tongue behind her knee. Callie jerked her hips up as Arizona drug her teeth up the inside of her thigh. "Please.."

"Please what Calliope?" Arizona breathed out against her wet center, Callie could feel her mouth centimeters away from where she needed her.

"Touch me. Please touch..." Callie was abruptly cut off as the tip of Arizona's tongue made contact with her clit. She bucked her hips off the couch trying to increase the contact. Arizona dug her fingers into her hips, holding her in place. Taking her time to taste her, memorizing every inch of her before delving her tongue inside her. Callie tried to buck her hips as she felt the muscle push in and out of her. Reaching frantically for something to grab, she managed to get a grip on the cushion and the blonde locks between her thighs as her moans became more and more high pitched. Arizona removed her tongue, hearing Callie groan at the loss. She looked up at her, seeing confusion pass through her deep brown eyes until she plunged two fingers inside her tight, wet walls. "Fuck..." was all Callie managed to get out as she felt the blonde kissing up her body, keeping her deep, fast rhythm. Feeling her orgasm rapidly approaching, Callie wrapped her legs around Arizona, encouraging her pace. Lifting her hips to meet her thrusts, Callie couldn't catch her breathe. She felt a tightening in her abdomen, when she felt Arizona twist her fingers up, she exploded. "Arizona!" calling out her name as she clung to her body. Arizona slowed her pace as Callie road out her orgasm.

As Callie opened her eyes she was met by Arizona's huge grin. "What's that grin about?"

"You really did scream my name." Arizona couldn't help but chuckle as Callie smacked her arm.

"I couldn't help it, that was amazing." Callie captured her lips pulling her tight against her.

"Cal! Are you ok?" Mark called out pushing the door open.

"What the fuck Mark?" Callie screamed as she saw her best friend standing in the doorway.

"Oh my god Cal...well hello." Mark grinned as he saw his best friend being straddled by the blonde.

"God Mark turn around!" Callie shouted as she held Arizona tight against her chest. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard shouting and saw the door was open, I thought maybe you were in trouble. I didn't think you were gonna be singing the vagina monologues when I came in." Callie could feel already hear her best friends comments for the next month.

"Get out. Get out now. And lock the damn door."

"Fine Torres, I'll go but you may want to get someone to check out Blondie's thighs there. She's bleeding quite a bit." As he opened the door he turned back around. "I know a great plastic surgeon to do your stitches if you need them."

"Out Mark!" and with that he shut the door.

Arizona lifted up off of Callie and tried to inspect her thighs but couldn't see.

"I am so sorry about Mark. Really I thought the door was shut. Please don't get weird. I didn't know. I'm sorry." Arizona quickly cut off the brunettes ramble with a kiss.

"Don't be sorry, it's fine. We'll deal with it tomorrow. Right now I think you owe me a band-aid and then maybe you could show me your bedside manner, Dr. Torres." Arizona winked as she hopped up off the couch.

"I've been needing to shape up my bedside manner." Callie laughed as she followed the blonde into the bathroom.


	9. Chapter 9

Characters belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes. No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: Callie and Arizona met, they did kiss in the bathroom at Joe's but that's where it stopped. Arizona never changed her mind on Callie being a newborn.

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. I really appreciate it.

A/N: I wasn't really sure on the whole stitch procedure. I got them once but I was a little out of it so I just kinda half skimmed the topic.

* * *

><p>"Arizona you may seriously need a stitch or two here." Callie told her as she sat on the floor trying to focus on her wounds rather than her deliciously naked form. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to do this." Callie whispered against the back of Arizona's thigh as she kissed her skin.<p>

"Calliope, it's fine. Just bandage it, if it's still bleeding then I'll get Mark to put a stitch or two in it. After I put some clothes back on. Now I'm pretty sure you owe me a showing of your bedside manner so hurry up back there." Arizona encouraged her by lightly shaking her ass in front of the kneeling brunette.

Callie quickly put the bandage on the back of her thigh, running her fingers up the sensitive skin inside her legs. "Callie." Arizona whispered as she felt her fingertips meet her wet folds.

"Put your hands on the sink Arizona." Callie ordered as she shifted her body around and slid in between the blondes thighs.

"What are you do..oh god." Arizona's sentence was cut short when she felt the flat of Callie's tongue press against her clit. She latched her hands to the edge of the sink counter. Being certain she had diminished whatever hesitation Arizona had, she moved her tongue away from the sensitive bundle of nerves. Exploring her entrance with her tongue, she felt the blonde tip her hips forward against her tongue. Bringing both hands up to grip her hips, she ran her nails along the flesh, digging in enough to hear Arizona gasp in pleasure. "Calliope, please." Barely registering the plea, she shoved her tongue inside Arizona, gripping her ass in her hands holding her against her face. She could feel her pulsate around her tongue. Pulling her tongue out, she heard the blonde groan. Before she could say anything, she pushed two fingers inside her as she wrapped her lips around the aching bundle of nerves.

"Oh my god! Right there, oh right there." Arizona felt her orgasm swelling. Pulling one hand away from the sink and wrapping the brunette locks around her fingers. Callie pushed her fingers in as deep as she could, biting down on her clit, wrapping her free hand around Arizona's backside to give her support. She felt Arizona explode down her fingers, her legs gave out and she sunk down into Callie's lap. They sat there in the floor, Callie's arm wrapped behind her back, breathing heavily.

Suddenly Callie felt Arizona chuckling against her chest. She heard Arizona say something between her laughter. "What'd you say?"

"I'm glad I was wrong." Arizona grinned as she kissed her cheek.

"Wrong?" Callie knew the answer but she need Arizona to say it.

"Wrong about you." Arizona whispered, dropping her head down onto Callie's shoulder. "Cause that was completely awesome."

"Awesome?" Callie asked trying to hide her smile.

Arizona's head quickly snapped up off her shoulder. "Did you not think it was awesome?" She couldn't keep a straight face and began to laugh. Arizona smacked her shoulder. "First you injure me and now you're being mean to me. That's bad form Calliope. I give your bedside manner a D minus."

Callie scoffed, prepared to defend her 'bad form' until she caught the blood on her hand. "Arizona lift up." Arizona sat up onto her knees. Callie carefully peered around her side, seeing the blood on the floor and her thighs. "Oh shit, Arizona get some clothes on. I've gotta call Mark. We made it worse."

Arizona groaned as she stood, seeing the blood all over her legs and Callie. "At least we'll never forget this." Arizona chuckled as she examined herself in the reflection of the mirror on the bathroom door. "You got me good back there."

"You're not mad?" Callie asked as she picked herself up off the floor. Getting a wash cloth out of the cabinet and wetting it to clean up herself and Arizona before calling Mark.

"Calliope, why would I be mad?" Arizona looked down at her as Callie was wiping the blood off her leg, applying a new guaze pad to the wound. "Hey, look at me. We had sex, really really awesome sex. This is just a souvenir." Bending down she captured Callie's lips as she rose from the floor. "Now let's get some clothes on, call Mark, and get back to the awesome sex." Offering a dimpled grin as she walked out the door.

* * *

><p>"I knew you ladies would come to me for a good time." Mark winked as he entered the apartment with his suture kit.<p>

Callie lifted the pillow on the end of the couch and chucked it towards Mark. "Can you just fix her leg Mark? No dirty jokes or anything. Please."

"Come on Torres. You can't really expect me not to comment here. You've managed to dig your heels in deep enough on Blondie here to require stitches. I've got a mental image that's going to last me a lifetime." Mark smirked at her as he sat down on the loveseat.

"Wait how'd you?" Before she could finish her statement she saw the discarded at the foot of the couch."Nevermind. As my friend will you please just do this and not tell anybody." Callie stood up from her place beside Arizona and helped her get comfortable on the couch.

"Oh, I'm so telling Teddy about this." Mark moved over to where Arizona was laying on the couch. "Besides Torres do you really think Blondie here is going to be able to hide this? We change at the hospital and I may be good but shes going to have stitches in the back of her thighs. Someone's gonna notice that she's walking funny and that she's not on her stupid roller shoes."

"Hey! Don't talk about my shoes. Why can't I wear them?" Arizona looked down at him over her shoulder as he began stitching her leg.

"Do you really think I'm going to do magic back here and then have you tear the stitches open using those shoes? I think not." Mark shook his head as he continued her stitches.

"Whatever. I'm wearing them. Suck it Mark." Hearing Arizona use her standard comeback to Mark, Callie leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Ok, good as new. You know the drill with stitches so I doubt I need to tell you what to do." Mark said as he was putting his stuff back into his suture kit.

"Thank you Mark. I appreciate you doing this for her." Callie patted him on the shoulder, gently pushing him towards the door.

"Geez Torres, keep it in your pants. I'm going. Don't you dare pull out her stitches." Mark warned as he opened up the door. "By the way, good job Cal, she's got one nice ass." Winking as he pulled the door behind him.

"On that note, I should probably take this nice ass home and sleep a little while. Early morning tomorrow." Arizona rocked nervously on her heels.

"Arizona it's 3 in the morning. Stay here and we'll go to the hospital tomorrow. I've got an early day myself."

"Are you sure you want me to stay with you?" Arizona grinned slightly as she saw Callie cross the room towards her.

Instead of answering, Callie quickly wrapped her arms around the blonde's slim waist and crashed her against her chest. Capturing her lips, Arizona's gasp allowed her tongue easy entrance. Their tongues pushing against the other as Callie leaned backwards, falling down onto the couch, pulling the blonde into her lap. She pushed her hands under the thin material of Arizona's shirt, raking her fingernails up her spine. "I dare you." Callie whispered against her lips, feeling Arizona's smile as she began to pull off her shirt.


	10. Author's Note

So to anyone still reading/following this story, I am so terribly sorry for the 2 year delay. Life got crazy and I got completely locked out of the site. I finally got everything straightened out and a new chapter to this story will be posted within the next day or so, as well as a new story that's in the works.

Thanks in advance to anyone who's still around.


	11. Chapter 10

"Oh. Oh God. Right there!" Callie moaned as she dug her nails into Arizona's shoulder blades. "No. No. No!" She groaned as she lifted her head to find the offensive beeping.

"Come on Calliope. We're going to need coffee." Arizona started to pull away from her.

"Arizona Robbins I swear to God if you don't finish what you started, someone's pager is going to be going off because of you!" Callie glared at her, holding her body in place with her thighs.

Arizona smiled at her and captured her lips. Pushing her fingers back inside her wet heat, hard and fast. Callie was quickly back to moaning in her ear. "God Calliope you're so wet. I can't believe how wet you are. So fucking sexy." She felt Callie tighten around her fingers. Making a few tight circles around her clit with her thumb Callie came undone. Giving her enough time to come down from her high, Arizona slowly pulled out and captured her lips.

"Wow that was...wow." Callie smiled against the blonde's soft pink lips.

"Well I was warned this time and you've already made me get medical attention once tonight." Earning a smack on the arm. Arizona quickly hopped off the bed. "Let's go. Our pagers haven't stopped going off. If we hurry maybe we can get some coffee."

"It's 5 a.m.! How am I supposed to save lives on no sleep?" Callie shouted as the blonde headed into the bathroom.

Arizona peeked her head back around the door. "We knew we had early mornings and we chose sex over sleep." She popped out her dimples as she disappeared behind the door.

When Arizona came out of the bathroom there were scrubs laying out for her on the bed and no Callie in sight. She quickly threw on clothes and darted out of the bedroom, thinking Callie had left her there.

"Where's the fire?" Callie asked as she stepped out of Christina's room. "I freshened up in there to save us time."

Arizona suddenly felt extremely awkward, she had panicked at the idea of Callie leaving without her. "Ready to go save lives?" She asked as she reached for her jacket off the couch.

"As soon as I find coffee." Callie groaned, following Arizona out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>"Oh thank god!" Callie groaned as she entered the empty on-call room. It was 4 p.m. and she was exhausted. As soon as she walked in she was yanked into surgery and hadn't seen Arizona since. Yanking off her pants and throwing back the covers, she fell into bed, she was done with the day.<p>

"If it's not my favorite lady." Mark grinned as he came through the door.

"Mark go away. I need a nap like yesterday." But he didn't move away. "I thought I locked that." Covering her face with her pillow.

"You're scooting over, I need a nap too." Mark stated as he took off his shoes and scrub shirt.

"Suck it Mark. Find your own bed."

"Come on Cal, you owe me for last night and for keeping me up all night. By the way where is the other half of loud and louder?" Mark chuckled as she swatted her arm out at him.

"Ugh. Don't say that to her. I've not seen her since we got here this morning. I'll text her after I nap." Callie rolled over to face the wall. She felt the bed dip and knew Mark had climbed in, too tired to fight him, she let sleep overtake her.

* * *

><p>"This day can't get any worse." Arizona groaned as she laid her head down on the nurse's station of the Peds Ward.<p>

"Here. I heard you'd been here since 5. Consider me the best best friend ever." Teddy stood in front of here with coffee and donuts.

"I could kiss you right now!" Arizona grabbed the coffee from her.

"I love you and all but please reserve your kisses for Dr. Torres. How'd that go by the way?" Teddy asked as she flopped down behind the desk.

"It was good. She forgave me for being an ass. It was a really awesome night actually." Arizona smiled dreamily.

"You totally had sex with her!" Teddy shouted, sitting up in her seat.

"Quiet down, geez! My whole department doesn't need to know that!" Arizona scowled at her.

"God you're cranky for someone who got laid. I'm going to take my donuts back." Teddy crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry Teds. I've had surgery since I got here, two of my patients died from a car accident, I've not slept in nearly 2 whole days, and my stitches are itching me like crazy." She knew she had slipped up as soon as the words left her mouth.

"Stitches? How the shit did you get stitches?" Glancing over Arizona's exposed arms and head. "Wait, where are your stitches?"

"The backs of my thighs." Arizona turned bright red as she stared down at the floor.

"Freak! I knew she was a freak! It was mind blowing wasn't it?" Teddy was being entirely too loud for Arizona's comfort.

"Can we discuss this somewhere that's not the middle of my department?" Teddy quickly glanced around then pulled her toward the stairs. "Where are we going?"

"The closest on-call room I know of that's not Peds." Teddy told her as she pulled the door from the stairs open. Taking the few short steps to the on-call room. "You better be ready to spill the beans."

Arizona wasn't even looking in the room as Teddy flipped on the light. "Get out!" came a booming voice as she turned her head, poised to apologize for Teddy until she saw the long brown hair of the woman she had spent the most amazing night with just a few hours before splayed across Mark Sloan's bare chest.

"Calliope?" her name barely above a whisper.

Callie's body shot up off the bed, shoving Mark onto the floor. Callie went to speak but saw Arizona staring toward the floor, she realized that she had no pants on.

"Arizona it's not what you think." Callie stepped toward her.

Holding up her hands, "No Callie, it's exactly what it looks like." shoving Teddy back out of the door.

"Arizona!" Callie called, trying to pull on her pants.

"No. Stop! You do not get to chase me out of here and make me part of the latest hospital gossip. You will stay in here and after I'm long gone, you and your little boy toy can walk of shame right out of here. This is why Calliope. This right here is why I didn't pursue you after Joe's." Arizona felt the tears welling in her eyes. "YOU pursued me, YOU convinced me that this is what you wanted, YOU made ME want this!" she paused long enough to stop herself from bawling "I am not a vacation in lesbo-land. Goodbye Dr. Torres." and with that she was gone.


	12. Chapter 11

No copyright infringement intended. I don't own anything and I don't want to.

A/N: Okay just to address the not so pleasant "guest" reviews that freaked out about Callie and Mark. Look I'm not a writer, I don't make money off this stuff. I'm a student who waits tables. I squeeze this stuff in between exams and double shifts. These stories have to have some semblance of drama to them or we stop reading them. There's only so much fluff a person can take. I use fanfiction as an outlet. Sometimes I publish and sometimes I don't, I take things that are happening in my life and tweak them to fit their world. So if all you can do is spaz out then don't waste your time or my time cause I don't have any to spare. Enjoy the drama and the story or just don't read it.

A/N: Thank you to those of you who do like it and have sent your kind words. I appreciate it.

* * *

><p>As she wandered through the Pit she stopped short when she heard her name. "Did you hear she cheated on Dr. Robbins with Mark Sloan?" one nurse whispered. "Yea, poor Arizona caught them right in the middle of screwing, that poor woman." Callie just leaned back against the wall. No wonder Arizona was still avoiding her, she had humiliated her.<p>

Little did Callie know, Miranda Bailey had heard the whole thing, slamming a chart down on the desk, "I didn't realize we were paying you ladies to spread rumors about our surgeons. If you don't want this reported to HR then you ladies need to get back to doing your jobs and stop worrying about Dr. Torres." and with that Miranda walked off. As she went to round the corner, she saw Callie standing there.

"Thanks Bailey. You…uh…you didn't have to do that." Callie was starting to cry. She felt her arm being tugged toward the conference room.

"You've known me a long time Torres. So you know better than anyone else that I do NOT do this. I do not get in people's personal lives but you're my friend and I've seen you moping around here this last week. I've been on a case with Arizona and I've seen your donuts and your flowers. Every time she gets something from you she gets snippy then she disappears. The nurses say she cries in her office for a while, I don't know about that because it's not my business. That woman cares about you and it's obvious that you care about her but from what I heard you really screwed up." Bailey said as she took a seat at the long table.

"Nothing happened! I know it looks bad, I know with my track record with Mark that it looks terrible. I was so tired and he came in being Mark. I was already in the bed and when he refused to leave I was just too tired to fight him. When she came in I was asleep, I know I didn't have pants on and he was shirtless, but I swear nothing happened at all. Sometimes I don't think things through; I'm so used to the way that things have always been that I don't fully acknowledge that they're dysfunctional and wrong." Callie leaned forward in her chair, laying her head in her hands. "I should've left; when Mark refused to leave I should've gotten up and found another on-call room or fought him harder to get out of the bed. I was just so exhausted. Arizona and I were up all night…"

"Stop! I do not want to hear about what you and Dr. Robbins did last night. That's taking it too far Callie. I don't even do this; I don't listen to the messes you fools get yourself into. So let's skip of whatever nasty you did last night that left you too tired to keep Mark Sloan out of your bed."

Callie chuckled at her, "I wasn't going to tell you what we did, I was just explaining why I was so exhausted Bailey. We got paged in and I had no chance to catch a wink of sleep. I know I messed up here and I really just need her to let me explain. If she doesn't believe me after that then I'll have to live with it but I just need a minute of her time. I don't know how to make her listen to me." Callie was near tears.

Bailey stood up and walked over toward Callie, "Torres I'm about to say something that I am positive you don't want to hear. But listen to what I'm saying and don't just flip out. You and Mark are friends, friends with a past, a sexual past. Arizona Robbins is a lesbian with no ex-sex buddy/best friend running around. You need to take a minute to understand where she's coming from. She didn't want to pursue you because you've mostly been with men and the one woman you were with you cheated on with a man, that man actually. Arizona is aware of that information, she had just caved in and given you access to herself then she catches you in bed with him. In her eyes you basically chased her until you got what you wanted from her then went back to your same ol' thing. If you like this woman and I think you do, you need to reevaluate your relationship with Dr. Sloan. Arizona isn't the kind of person to tell you who you can or cannot see or speak to but if you stand any chance of getting her to forgive you then you need to talk to Mark. You can't have things both way Callie." Miranda gently patted her on the shoulder, told her she had surgery, and left.

Callie let her head fall onto the table, "I am an idiot." Quickly jumping up and running out of the conference room. She text Mark and asked him to meet her in the basement, her old home of sorts.

* * *

><p>"Teds why is she so pretty?" Arizona asked as she sat the near empty bottle of wine down on the coffee table.<p>

"Arizona, you're torturing yourself with this. Just talk to her, her explanation might surprise you." Teddy shrugged as she walked toward the kitchen.

"Are you defending her? We caught them Teddy! She had no pants on, he was shirtless, and he told us to get out. The look on her face was nothing but pure shock, shock she had gotten caught."

Teddy emerged out of the kitchen with another bottle of wine, "Look I know what you saw, but I also know what I saw; there were no signs that they had done anything. I think you should give her a chance to talk, she's been walking around like someone kicked her puppy. I know that it's scary for you to potentially give yourself to someone. I know that it's really scary that that woman doesn't have loads of experience with women. I know you're terrified of coming second to a man, that's why you don't date newborns and barely date bisexuals. You're better than a vacation Arizona, you know that, and you've prided yourself on it. I don't think she's trying to go on an Arizona vacation, I think she falls in love with people not genders. I know it looks bad but you're not happy. Give her a chance."

"Teddy she scares me. The morning after we slept together and we got paged into the hospital, I thought she had left without me. I panicked that she was bailing out and when she appeared out of the other bathroom I just felt uncomfortable. In that moment I knew that I could fall in love with Calliope Torres and it freaked me out. I know I should give her a chance to talk but seeing her in bed with him was like being punched in the gut. We're just starting out; I don't think I'm ready to take that kind of chance. What if it is a vacation, what if she does want Mark? My heart couldn't handle being with her for 6 months or a year then her saying that she's just not feeling it. I already like her more than I should Teddy and I just don't know that I can risk it." Arizona stopped, feeling the tears threatening to spill forth.

"I'm not telling you what to do here; I'm just saying if you like her then maybe you should give her a chance to explain. Maybe it really wasn't what it looked like." Teddy smiled slightly at her as she watched her best friend throw back the rest of the wine in her glass.

* * *

><p>"Torres! Where are you? I've been waiting for you to decide ladies weren't for you." Mark called out as he wandered through the abandoned basement.<p>

"Over here Mark!" Callie stuck her head out from around one of the storage cages. "We need to talk."

"Talk about what Cal? If this is about Blondie then I think you need to just let it go. She's not going to keep you satisfied anyway." Mark grinned slyly at her.

"Okay first of all, you're with Lexie. Remember her? So you need to stop making sexual comments toward me or she's going to leave your stupid ass. Second, don't talk about Arizona. It's your fault that I'm in this mess. I told you to go and you wouldn't. I didn't have the energy to fight you and now I've ruined something that could've been great. I love you Mark, you have been by my side through a lot of crap. You have been my rock through some of the most difficult moments in my life and for that I can never thank you enough. But you're my best friend. We aren't fuck friends, we aren't a casual fling. We are friends. You take advantage of the fact that I love you. If anyone else had been in that on-call room and asked you to go away then you would have gone away. I don't know if it's that you're unhappy and you love when I'm unhappy or if it's just that you don't care about anyone's feelings other than your own. I'd like to think that you're not that petty but I've seen you betray Derek time and time again. I've seen you bang nurses and break hearts. I've watched you cheat and lie but I thought I was different. I thought you legitimately cared about me and wanted me to be happy. This woman, she could make me happy Mark. She is the first thing to put a smile on my face since Erica. It's just so different with her and I need you to respect it." Callie went to continue but was cut off by Mark.

"You're not seriously standing here telling me that we can't be friends because of Blondie, are you? After everything that we've been through together, you're going to choose her?" Mark started to raise his voice.

"See Mark, that's what I'm saying. There's no choice to be made. You're my best friend and I do love you but I don't love you like that. I could love Arizona like that but I'm never going to get the chance to find out if something doesn't change between you and I."

Mark cut her off, "I'm not doing this Cal. Not again, you'll take your dive in lesbo-land then you'll come back to me, just like last time. You're not gay Cal. You're not. I can prove it right now." He stepped toward her.

"One more step Mark and I'll break your hand. I'm not saying I'm gay but I'm also not saying that I'm straight. I'm sorry if this hurts you but you're not it for me Mark. You need to stop acting like an ass and realize that Lexie Grey could be the one for you. You're different with her, she makes you happy and I think that scares you which is why you're clinging to me."

"You don't know what I'm feeling!" Mark answered defensively.

"No I don't Mark but I know how I'm feeling and I am miserable. If I ever want Arizona to give me a chance then we've got to establish some rules. Always keep your clothes on. No more bullying your way into my bed. No more coming over unannounced, I'm going to need your key back until I see you can respect that rule." Callie held out her hand.

"You can't be serious." He dug through his pocket for his keys and yanked hers off the ring.

"I'm not done. No more calling her Blondie, she has a name Mark. No more talking about our sex or any sex I've ever had. Last but not least, no more hitting on me. You have somebody and I deserve to Mark. I love you but if you can't respect these rules then we can't continue to be friends." Callie finished as she grabbed her key from his hand.

"This is bullshit Callie. We can basically talk about work and that's it! All because of her?! She's not going to love you. She's not going to stay. They always leave you!" Mark's rand suddenly cut short as Callie's fist connected with his nose. "What the fuck is wrong with you? You broke my nose!" Mark howled trying to slow the bleeding.

"Fuck you Dr. Sloan. I hope someone else will put up with your shit." and with that Callie walked out of the cage and headed to radiology. Holding her hand, as she climbed on the elevator, she wasn't even looking at who else occupied the space.

"Hey Callie." Lexie chirped from behind her. Callie took her stare off her most likely broken hand and turned to answer her.

"Arizona" it came out of her mouth as a plea. She saw Arizona glance toward her swollen hand and the faint amount of blood on her hand. Not wanting to share this moment with Lexie she reached forward and hit the Emergency Stop with her good hand.

"Why'd you stop us?" Lexie asked, panic etching her features.

"You need to go to the basement. Mark is hurt and he's probably going to hide down there until he figures out what to tell people happened to him." Callie glanced down at her hand.

"Oh my god! Is he ok?"

"I'm certain his ego hurts more than anything else. Just take some gauze and maybe a suture kit with you." Without any further explanation she pulled the stop button and hit the button for the next floor so Lexie could get off.

As Lexie exited the elevator Arizona saw the tears welling in Callie's eyes. Not speaking, she followed her off the elevator, realizing they were headed to Radiology, she gently grabbed Callie's elbow and pulled her into an on-call room. Once they were both inside she locked the door. "You hit him didn't you?" Arizona asked as she leaned against the door. She watched Callie start to sit down on the bed.

"It's not important Arizona. Just don't worry about it." Callie wouldn't make eye contact.

"Not important? You just sent Lexie to Mark with a suture kit and based on the swelling, it looks like your hand is broken. Did he hurt you?" Arizona started stepping toward Callie.

"It's not important anymore Arizona. It's too late to fix anything. He's right. I punched him for being right." Callie could feel Arizona getting closer to her.

"Callie I'm still your friend. Tell me what happened." Hearing _friend_ broke what resolve she had left, she just let the tears fall.

Despite what her brain was telling her, Arizona couldn't stop her heart. She sat down on the bed and wrapped her arms around the crying woman on the bed. After a while Callie calmed down, becoming rigid in her arms. She tried to get away from her but Arizona wouldn't let go. "Truth or dare?" Arizona whispered into Callie's ear.

"What?" Callie pulled away from Arizona's grip a bit.

"Truth or dare, Calliope?" Arizona stared right into her eyes.

"Truth." Callie stated, never breaking eye contact.

"Tell me the truth about what happened with Mark last week."


End file.
